Sangre fría
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Alfred añoraba tomar la fría mano de la reina de Espadas entre las suyas. (Cardverse, Arthur híbrido de hada) One shot corto para el Evento Cardverse de la Comunidad-usukus en tumblr


**Sangre fría.**

Holaaa, hice esta historia para un tumblr que hicimos en un grupo usuk/ukus, pasen a darse una vuelta si quieren, queremos tener una comunidad como las chicas en el fandom en inglés.

Esta semana estaremos recibiendo cualquier trabajo sobre Cardverse c:

Comunidad-usukus(punto)tumblr(punto)com

* * *

El matrimonio de Alfred y Arthur era como cualquier otra unión de monarcas anteriores del Reino de Espadas.

Arreglado.

No era sorpresa, entonces, que ambos no se conocieran más allá de unos cuantos saludos y conversaciones incómodas durante bailes organizados en el castillo. Alfred sabía que sus padres tampoco habían estado enamorados al momento de casarse, pero por lo menos habían aprendido a quererse con el pasar de los años y se habían convertido en buenos amigos y compañeros.

Alfred miró a su acompañante de reojo, pensando en lo distinta que era su situación.

La anterior reina de Espadas era una bruja de nacimiento, mientras que el rey poseía poderes sobre el tiempo, los que eran la más prominente herencia genética de los Jones. No había mucho que destacar de los anteriores reyes, puesto que sus poderes no diferían mucho entre ellos. Las reinas, en cambio, habían sido de diversas culturas, razas y géneros, ya que, como lo dictaba el libro sagrado del reinado, estas debían tener habilidad mágica.

Arthur, la actual reina de Espadas, era un caso controversial. Arthur no era brujo, ni elfo, o alguna clase de criatura mágica inofensiva. Arthur era un híbrido de hada y humano, y las hadas no tenían buena reputación en el reino, conocidas por su naturaleza cruel y egoísta. A pesar de su naturaleza, esto no era lo que le preocupaba a Alfred, quien había crecido siendo instruido en un sinnúmero de culturas e idiomas; él sabía que un híbrido de hada era mucho mejor que un hada de raza pura, y de todos modos no le daba miedo, se sentía confiado de poder hacerle frente a cualquier artimaña que pudiera idear su cónyuge (aunque se suponía que Arthur había sido criado expresamente con el propósito de ser la siguiente reina de Espadas, incluida la lealtad hacia su compañero) Además, tampoco era la primera vez que una reina era descendiente de hadas, aunque sí era la primera vez que una reina era un familiar directo de una. Su madre era un hada y su padre era un pobre hombre que vendió su alma en favor de estar con ella, según lo que el mismo Arthur le había contado, pero no sabía nada más, y tenía entendido que su reina había sido criado por nobles cercanos a la familia real, no por su familia verdadera.

Volviendo al problema de Alfred, lo que le importunaba era que no tenía idea de cómo acercársele y se moría de ganas de agradarle a su esposo. Arthur le agradaba bastante si era sincero, y en más de una ocasión se encontraba observándolo, ensimismado con su inusual belleza y sus impecables modales.

Ya llevaban un mes de matrimonio y aún ni siquiera se hablaban más allá de los saludos o para dar las gracias. Alfred con suerte había logrado hacerle reír una vez, y gracias a que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra un ventanal hacía una semana, quedando tirado en el piso. Arthur se había reído suavemente y luego se le había acercado con ojos curiosos.

-¿Alfred? –Le había llamado, alzando las cejas.

-Um… no me siento bien.

La reina le había dicho algo más, pero Alfred cayó inconsciente antes de poder entender las palabras murmuradas por su marido. Esa tarde despertó con un nada atractivo chichón entre su cabellera dorada.

Mucho menos había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo en serio, a pesar de que la tradición de los matrimonios del reino dictaba que debían consumar la unión esa misma noche. El rey ni pensó intentarlo por cuenta propia, no luego de la tétrica mirada que le envió Arthur mientras se quitaba su ropa para acostarse desnudo esa noche. Jones había tragado saliva con dificultad y lo miró, embelesado con el cuerpo frente a él.

-Eres… perfecto. –Murmuró, desviando la mirada con timidez.

-Desnúdate y ven. -Le había ordenado Arthur, sonriéndole después de meterse entre las finas sábanas. Alfred asintió, sonrojado, y siguió las órdenes de su esposo, no sabiendo qué hacer una vez que logró meterse entre las cobijas. El hada señaló su propio cuello, cerca de la marca que habían dejado sobre su piel para reconocerlo como monarca de Espadas. –Márcame aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Con tu boca.

Alfred dio un suspiro tembloroso y se acercó a morder y chupar el cuello de su esposo, aún confundido con la situación, mas no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de acercarse. Arthur dejó salir un gruñido y lo alejó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Quedó marcado? –Le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. Alfred asintió, respirando agitado. –Bien, eso bastará. Buenas noches.

El hada se volteó y no volvió a mirarlo en toda la noche. Jones pestañeó varias veces, sin poder comprender a su acompañante en el momento, aunque al día siguiente entendió por qué le había pedido que lo marcara. Arthur se había puesto una delicada camisa blanca con cuello bajo, luciendo a vista de todos el círculo rojo y un tanto morado que se asomaba por entre las blondas, mientras que todos se acercaban a Alfred para darle palmadas en la espalda y compartir miradas cómplices junto a felicitaciones sobre su matrimonio. Nadie dudó sobre la consumación de su unión.

Luego de eso había intentado por semanas buscar una excusa para tomarle la mano. Primero lo hizo mientras paseaban por el jardín, sin dudas el lugar favorito de Arthur en todo el castillo. Aún estaban en invierno, por lo que el exterior estaba muy frío y la nariz de la reina estaba roja, evidenciando el efecto de los escasos grados a su alrededor. Alfred le había tomado la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, frotando la suave piel de su esposo.

-¡Estás heladísimo! –Le dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

-La temperatura de las hadas es más baja que la de los humanos. –Respondió Arthur en tono monótono, mirando sus manos con curiosidad.

-Oh…

Alfred le soltó y miró hacia un lado. Ya sabía que la temperatura de ellos era distinta, de hecho, dudaba que alguien en todo el reino no lo supiera, era cultura general.

Unos días después lo intentó con la excusa de comparar el tamaño de sus manos, llegando a la conclusión de que sus manos eran más grandes y ganándose una ceja alzada por parte de su reina.

En otra ocasión se le acercó corriendo luego de oírlo quejarse mientras bordaba un intrincado diseño en una de sus prendas. Por algún motivo a Arthur le gustaba dejar raros símbolos en sus telas, tenía algo que ver con su magia y sobre el símbolo de su familia mágica. Cuando Alfred llegó a su lado notó un pequeño rasguño sangrante en su dedo índice izquierdo.

-Deja que te ponga un parche. –Dijo Alfred, yendo hacia el baño y volviendo con un botiquín en sus manos. Arthur se dejó hacer sin inmutarse, incluso cuando Jones tuvo la osadía de llevarse su dedo a la boca para lamer su sangre, aunque Alfred pudo jurar haber oído un murmullo en otra lengua proveniente de su esposo. –Ya está. –Anunció al terminar de parcharlo.

-No era necesario. –Respondió Arthur, pestañeando lentamente. El rey amaba mirar sus largas y brillantes pestañas. –Puedo usar magia ¿recuerdas?

Alfred sintió sus mejillas arder una vez más.

-¡No hay necesidad de desgastarte en eso! –Argumentó, cerrando la tapa del botiquín.

-Es muy fácil de hacer. –Insistió Arthur, sonriendo levemente.

-Como sea.

De todos modos su esposo no se había quitado el parche hasta que sanó su pequeña herida.

Y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados, comiendo el desayuno en silencio, mientras las sirvientas correteaban de un lado para el otro por el salón, buscando qué hacer, sin duda intimidadas por la verde mirada de su reina, quien al parecer encontraba un sádico placer en el miedo que provocaba en el corazón de los humanos. Alfred no entendía qué era lo terrorífico de su marido, exceptuando su cocina por lo que había podido aprender en el pasado mes, cuando Arthur intentó hacer que todos los invitados a la reunión de planificación probaran sus scones caseros. Varios habían terminado enfermos del estómago, el mismísimo Alfred incluido entre las víctimas, aunque la mayoría se había rehusado a comer algo ofrecido por alguien mitad hada. Las hadas y su comida no tenían la mejor de las reputaciones. Dejando ese incidente de lado, Arthur le parecía normal, aunque era un poco malhumorado y tenía un aura un tanto inquietante, puesto que no era común que los ojos de alguien tuvieran un color tan intenso y que su tono de piel fuera tan pálido.

Oh, como añoraba Alfred acariciar su piel.

-Art. –Dijo el rey, tocándole la mano con cautela para llamar su atención. Su piel estaba fría, como siempre. –No las asustes o nos quedaremos sin sirvientes.

-No hice nada. –Respondió Arthur, observando sus manos unidas por unos segundos, para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

-Ah, sabes a lo que me refiero. –Murmuró Alfred, sonriéndole con nerviosismo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la fría mano de su esposo.

-¿Qué haces?-Dudó Arthur, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza ante la acción del rey.

-Yo… ¡N-nada!

Alfred alejó sus manos, tirando un vaso hacia el piso en el proceso, y luego miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Escuchó levemente las risas divertidas de las sirvientas. Por algún motivo siempre les encantaba a las mujeres. Una de las jóvenes que se acercó a limpiar le sonrió sin vergüenza alguna, como si hubiera olvidado la presencia de Arthur en la mesa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Espetó la reina en voz alta, llamando la atención de todas las criadas. Alfred sintió su mano siendo jalada, seguido por la caricia de delgados dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Miró a su esposo y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. –Fuera.

Las sirvientas bajaron la cabeza e hicieron reverencias frenéticas antes de marcharse del salón.

-No deberías dejar que se rían de ti, Alfred. –Le reprimió Arthur, tomando su tenedor para seguir comiendo con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

-S-sí ¡tienes razón! –Contestó el rey, sonriendo tímidamente mientras tomaba su nuevo vaso de jugo, llevándoselo a la boca.

-Y si quieres tomarme la mano solo hazlo.

Alfred escupió todo el jugo sobre el plato, salpicando incluso la comida de su marido. Pudo oír la risa cantarina de Arthur y se permitió sonreír, a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

Se sentía bien tener la fría mano de su reina entre las suyas.

* * *

Tengo otra historia sobre Art hada, pero la tengo incompleta en mi pc desde hace como dos añoooos, así que me quito las ganas con esto.


End file.
